


Harry Potter Potter Family AU

by RandomRandomRandom



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Harry Potter Has a Sibling, Harry Potter Has a Twin, Potter Twins, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27838087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomRandomRandom/pseuds/RandomRandomRandom
Summary: Harry Potter AU
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Birth of the potter twins 

On July 31, 1980, Lily Evans-Potter gave birth to two beautiful, healthy little boys. That’s right, Lily Potter has given birth to twins - John Sirius and Harry James, with Harry being the younger Potter twin. She and her husband, James Potter, were ecstatic about the two newest addition to their family. On the other hand, Charlus Remus Potter wasn't nearly so pleased.

After the entirety of his short life as an only child, the sudden transfer of attention to his two new baby brothers was irritating, to say the least. The three-year-old pouted as James and Lily cooed over the newborns John Sirius and Harry James, feeling very dejected indeed.

"What's with the long face, my little Shadow?" Charlus's somber expression disappeared at the sound of his favorite surrogate uncle's voice.

"Pa'foot!" he cried, with the exuberant joy that can only be found in the very young child. Sirius Black, still wearing the leather jacket he always wore in accompaniment with his motorcycle, hoisting up the toddler and twirling him around, before tossing him into the air. Charlus giggled madly, momentarily forgetting his brother's usurpation of their parents' attentions.

"Well, now, that's better," Sirius said with a grin, once he had stopped giving Charlus a mini-roller coaster ride. "What had you so upset, Shadow?" Charlus paused, thoughtful, as though he had forgotten his anger. After a moment, the memory evidently returned to him, and he sent a glare in the direction of his parents and brothers. 

"Ah," Sirius said with a sardonic smile, "jealousy rears its ugly head." Having dealt with a younger brother of his own, Sirius was an expert on the subject of sibling rivalry. Charlus looked at Sirius, as if confused by his terminology, but declined to make a comment. He then returned his attentions to his parents, who had yet to realize that their best friend had invited himself in.

"Say, Charlus," Sirius said, noting the wistful look in Charlus's eyes, "have you gotten to meet your little brothers yet? Properly, I mean." Charlus wrinkled his nose, causing Sirius to chuckle. "I'll take that as a 'no.'" Shifting the boy so that he carried him to the side, Sirius meandered over to the jubilant parents and cleared his throat.

"It's a sad, sad day for Sirius Black when his best friends don't acknowledge his arrival," the young man said, snapping James and Lily out of their blissful daze. James jumped up to give his surrogate brother a one-armed hug, taking Charlus from him with the other arm.

"I guess we have been in our own world," James said sheepishly as Charlus clutched at him possessively. Sirius chuckled and leaned over Lily to allow the newborn Harry to grasp his finger.

"With good reason, too," Sirius said, grinning mischievously, "These two will quite the lookers. Who'd you sleep with to give your son these gorgeous features, Lil?" Lily gave a tinkling laugh as James swatted his friend good-naturedly.

Charlus glanced at the twins’ sleeping forms, looking dubious about the fuss the adults were making.

"Now, Shadow over there tells me he hasn't gotten to meet his brothers yet," Sirius said, reprimanding. "How 'bout you give him a chance, eh?"

"Good heavens, you're right!" Lily cried, looking shocked. James blinked, and carried the reluctant Charlus over to the sofa where Lily sat with the baby.

"Charlus," James began, sitting down next to Lily with the toddler on his lap, "I'd like you to meet your new twin brothers, John Sirius Potter and Harry James Potter." Lily brought Harry and John closer to Charlus, allowing Charlus to get his first real look at his baby brothers.

"Be very gentle, Charlus, they are still fragile," Lily said kindly. Charlus didn't know what fragile meant, but he did know the word "gentle." The toddler reached out a finger to one of the babies - Harry, like he'd seen Sirius do moments before, allowing Harry to grip a few of his fingers.

Harry blinked his eyes open for a moment, the already emerald green meeting with Charlus's greenish-hazel.

At that moment, when Charlus saw the emerald eyes so like those of their mother, he knew that he would do anything to protect his twin baby brothers. 

Anything.


	2. Chapter 2 : Defeat of the dark lord

Charlus wasn't sure what had happened. It had been Halloween and Daddy was shooting sparks up in the air and Mommy was laughing. Harry and John were being their usual baby selves. Mommy said Charlus had to be patient with them because they were small and couldn't do as much as he could. Charlus could do lots, he could runs and speak with big words and ride a toy broom alone and climb Daddy's deer antlers. Harry and John couldn't do that though, they were small but that was okay 'cause Charlus was a big boy and he would teach his little brothers to be big boys too! (But not bigger than him because he was the big brother.)

Anyways, what was he talking about? Oh, yeah, yeah. There was a weird man at the door and Mommy suddenly started actin' scared like something was gonna hurt her. But that was silly because she was Mommy and Mommy's weren't supposed to be scared. Mommy told him to run real fast up to Harry and John's room and Charlus did. (Mommy had to carry Harry and John because they were not big boys yet like Charlus and couldn't run up the stairs like he could.) Charlus thought it was weird though, Mommy told him he wasn't 'posed to run up and down the stairs. Maybe it was different because they only ran up once? 

Bangs and shouts chased them up the stairs and Charlus reminded himself not to be scared, it sounded like thunder and Mommy said thunder didn't hurt. Mommy was still scared and she placed Harry and John inside the big crib where the twins slept. Mommy picked him up to put him inside the crib too, that was when he complained, "I'm too big Momma, I get the big boy bed."

That was the first time his mother ever gave him a sharp look, "Charlus Remus Potter, I need you inside this crib and I can't argue with you right now." Charlus shut his mouth and let his mother put him inside the crib. Mommy had never spoken to him that way, her voice was always gentle and soft. The bangs had fallen silent and Mommy looked sad. 

There was a lot of shouting, Mommy cried, she begged to man in the odd cloak to leave them alone. Charlus would remember her screams for the rest of his life. "Please not my babies! Take anyone else! Please not Harry! Take me! Kill me instead!"

And the high, cold voice which answered. "Stand aside! Move Mudblood! Stand aside you silly girl! Stupefy!" And the man turned his wand on Harry. Charlus made sure to wrap his arms around Harry and John in case they were scared but when the man pointed his wand at Harry and the green light flashed it got sent back to the man and the room exploded outwards.

———-

It was only much later when James and Lily awoke from being unconscious. Upon finding the Charlus and the twins still alive (though unconscious but nervetheless, still breathing and very much alive) with only a lightning bolt scar on Harry’s forehead, James and Lily flooed called Albus Dumbledore, an old family friend of the potters for aid and help. 

It was then that they realized that somehow, Harry had miraculously survived the killing curse, causing him to be proclaimed the Boy who lived


	3. Chapter 3 : Charlus Potter’s Hogwarts Letter

The enormous and beautiful manor glistened in the morning sunlight. In a large room on the second floor, an eleven-year-old boy was sleeping peacefully without a care in the world, but his peace wasn't about to last for long. The door of the room opened quietly and an identical looking boy slowly crept forward towards his brother. Once he was close enough, he leaned forward towards the boy's ear and shouted –

"WAKE UP HARRY, IT'S OUR BIRTHDAY TODAY!”

The boy known as Harry woke up with a scream and fell down from the bed, making his brother laugh himself sick. The boy on the ground blinked owlishly for a few seconds and glared at his older brother.

"Why do you always have to do that?" snarled Harry.

"Because it's fun?" replied John with an innocent smile on his face.

"Well then, you're not getting your birthday present from me today" said Harry.

"If you don't give it, I'll take it from you" declared John.

"Just try it!" said Harry, pushing his brother to the ground as they wrestled on the floor, occasionally throwing punches at each other. Suddenly, the bedroom door opened again and a red haired woman walked in.

"What's going on in here?" she demanded with her hands on her hips.

"Nothing" replied the twins at the same time, though it was clearly far from the truth considering that John was clearly in the process of throwing a punch at his brother while sitting on him, therefore ensuring that Harry couldn't move.

"Guys, how many times have I told you not to fight early in the morning?" asked a tired Lily Potter. She had quite frankly grown tired of playing referee with the two boys.

"Two thousand six hundred and eight," said Harry brightly.

"But it never gets old," said John grinning.

Lily shook her head in amusement at their antics. "Come here you two," she said smiling raising her arms as the two eleven-year-old boys rushed into the arms of their mother.

"Harry birthday, boys" she whispered, kissing their forehead.

"Thanks, Mum" they chorused.

Lily looked at them both and smiled. They had grown into adorable young boys. Their silky black hair was messy since they had just got up from bed. They had thankfully not inherited the bad eyesight from their father (though James had finally been able to get it fixed about five years ago, so he didn't need to wear muggle spectacles anymore) and their green eyes were filled with innocence and amusement. They were clearly very good looking for their age and were quite tall. She mentally chuckled, wondering how she and James were going to deal with them once they started dating.

Raising the twins had not been easy; not in the least. This was sibling rivalry to the max and Lily thought she had it bad with her sister. James and Lily had lost count of the number of times they had to stop them from fighting each other or play peacemaker. Thankfully, their eldest child, Charlus Potter has been quite the responsible big brother and that made James and Lily beam with pride. Fortunately, Harry didn't seem to get a big head over the Boys Who Lived title. Lily had ensured that he knew of the consequences that would have followed if something had gone wrong that night.

James had also ensured that the boys (Charlus, John and Harry) were well trained for their age. He didn't care if they got bored at school; he himself had studied ahead after all and so had Lily. But he wanted them to be able to defend themselves in case there was trouble. After all, much to their frustration, a majority of the Death Eaters had escaped, bribing people left, right and centre and pleading the Imperius Curse. Sometimes Lily thought it was too much, especially the way James would make the boys run around the large estate around Potter Manor, but she knew he was only doing so that they could be prepared. The other sore point had been Peter Pettigrew. The man had been missing for the past ten years and was a wanted criminal. James had declared the man a traitor of the Potter family, as the man had enjoyed the friendship of the family and had betrayed them. The family magic had accepted the claim and the ancient blood wards around Potter Manor were modified so that if Pettigrew were to every try to enter the grounds, he would be burnt to a crisp. They could do it only for him and not any stranger, as Pettigrew had been considered to be a brother in all but blood by James and the man had willingly betrayed the Potter family.

Even though the Potter family never ventured out in public without heavy disguises, Charlus, Harry and John did have some friends. Neville was practically a brother to them considering the amount of time they spent with each other. Charlus Potter can be seen typically hanging out with the weasley twins. John Potter prefers the company of Neville Longbottom and Ginny Weasley. As for Harry, his best mate is, of course, Ron Weasley. Recently, a muggleborn witch by the name of Hermione Granger has been added to Harry’s circle of friends when Harry and Ron were out playing at a muggle playground one fine day. Needless to say, the boys took an instant dislike Hermione at first. Of course, after an encounter with a troll at a muggle remote Girls bathroom and the usage of wingardium leviosa, the three formed an inseparable golden friendship, that was the envy of many.

Lily was snapped out of her musing when she heard someone screeching "MUM!"

Charlus Potter could be seen dashing into the room, with a letter in his hands. “It’s my Hogwarts letter!” Charles exclaimed.

“Well, I believe that a trip to Diagon Alley is in order” James replied.

"Well," said Lily, looking at her husband. "I suppose we could go today before it gets too crowded later on. But if we are planning on it, we should do it soon as it's going to take the entire day.”

"Okay then," said James. "Go wash up, boys. We have a big day ahead as have an important meeting at Gringotts."

With barely concealed glee and enthusiasm, Charlus, Harry and John headed to their rooms to take a bath and change. Once they were wearing their casual robes, they came down to the drawing room, waiting for their parents. Once they arrived, Lily spent a couple of minutes putting a complex glamour charm on all five of them. Once they were ready, they stepped into the fireplace and said, "Diagon Alley"

————-

Harry stared wide-eyed at all Diagon Alley had to offer. Even though he had been to Diagon Alley countless times, he had to admit that Diagon Alley was just simply unique and amazing.

Once they stepped into the Alley, they decided to finish the majority of their shopping as their appointment with their account manager was after lunch. They went to Madam Malkin's and got themselves expensive and good quality uniforms. Of course, Lily couldn't help but try to make James buy more clothes, so when she had dragged her husband aside, Charlus, Harry and John were talking to Madam Malkin while checking out the new designer clothes.

"Hmm, I like these," said Harry, as he saw a deep red and black pair of dress robes.

"Good choice" muttered John as he went to examine it.

"That is very expensive, Mr Evans," said Madam Malkin. "It is made of Acromantula silk."

Harry looked at John with raised eyebrows as his older brother shrugged. "I think we'll wait for our parents to come, though I'm not sure they will mind."

"Evans, huh?" said a pale boy while slick white blonde hair. "That's not a family I recognise. You must be a muggleborn. You don't belong here. I bet you cannot afford anything in the shop let along those dress robes" he sneered.

Harry and John simply stared at the boy with raised eyebrows. They knew who he was of course as they had heard Neville mention him several times about how arrogant the boy was when they had met in several parties over the years. 

Harry slowly smirked as he met his brother's eyes. Their disguises were different so they couldn't pose as twins, but that didn't mean they couldn't have some fun with the idiot.

"I'll take two of these Actromantula silk dress robes, Madam," said Harry smoothly, taking out a charmed wallet filled with galleons. "One each for my brother and me."

Madam Malkin was filled with joy as she fitted the robes for her two customers while Draco Malfoy was standing there in shock as the boys smirked back at him.

"I would observe people before judging them, you know," said John with a fake smile. "You might find it hard to make friends at school with an attitude like that, Mr Malfoy. Very un-Slytherin of you"

"That's Heir Malfoy to you!" said Draco angrily. "And what would you know, mudblood?"

Madam Malkin gasped, though the twins didn't say react, choosing to instead smirk at the blonde.

"Aww, did we hurt little Dragon's feelings?" asked John with a mocking voice.

"Oh, he's not a dragon; more like a ferret," said Harry with a smirk.

"Just who do you think you are?" asked Draco, his eyes bulging in shock. "Do you know who I am?"

"A poncy git?" suggested Harry.

"A buffoon?" said John.

"I was going to say mama's boy"

"Ah, from what I've heard he's daddy's boy"

Before Draco could say anything more, James and Lily arrived with their purchases. "Boys, are you done?"

"Yes, mum," said John. "But James (disguise name for Harry) wanted these dress robes and I like them too. Is it okay if we buy them?"

James and Lily looked at it and after thinking for a few seconds, nodded in approval. "Of course, Charlie (disguise name for John)"

Completely ignoring a spluttering Draco Malfoy, they paid for their purchases and left the shop. Once they shrank all their purchases, they went over to Flourish and Blotts and bought the necessary books. Harry frowned and rolled his eyes at the Boys Who Lived merchandise. The books and toys were made for the pure enjoyment of the public and a considerable amount was deposited into their trust vaults from the sales. His parents had tried to fight it, but Cyrus Greengrass had managed to convince them otherwise. As much as it was annoying, it was a golden opportunity for politics. Besides, they didn't have a legitimate reason to be offended anyway. They never used the names Harry in the books; just the shortened version and it was clearly mentioned that it was fiction.

Once they bought the other things required like a magical telescope, several rolls of parchment, high-quality quills and other necessary items, they headed for the apothecary, where Lily, being a Potions Mistress herself was able to buy the best of the ingredients and cauldrons necessary. Once done, they headed to get a pet.

Harry and John was searching for something different when he saw a beautiful snowy owl. He smiled as he picked her up, while Charlus chose a Crup who was still a puppy. The crup barked and licked John’s and Harry's fingers as they laughed while the owl hooted in a reassuring manner to both of them. Being siblings, they did have to share stuff even if their parents bought them separate things. So it was their owl and their dog.

Once they called an elf to take back all their purchases to the Manor, they went to the Grand Elixir Restaurant and had a birthday lunch. Once done, they headed to Gringotts. As they entered, James bowed to the teller and handed him a slip of parchment.

The goblin looked at the parchment carefully and said, "Very well. Griphook! Take them to Bloodfang's office."

With that, the party of five went to the office of the Potter family account manager. When they entered, they all bowed in respect to the goblin who bowed back.

"Greetings, Master Bloodfang," said James in a dignified voice.

"Greetings, Lord and Lady Potter," said the goblin. "How may I help you today?"

"Today is the eleventh birthday of my eldest son and I wanted to make the Heirship official today," said James. "I had informed you about this before."

Bloodfang nodded and took out a sheet of parchment. He looked through it and said, "Everything seems to be in order, Lord Potter. Once you sign it and give the ring to your son, it would become official. I have taken the liberty of keeping the Heir ring here after you removed it from your family vault during your last visit."

"Thank you," said James as he went through the official form. Once he was satisfied, he turned to his eldest son. "Charlus, I want you to understand the seriousness of this responsibility," he said sternly. "This isn't a laughing matter. Once you place the ring on your finger, you are responsible for your family, which includes your brothers. I want you to promise me that you will behave responsibly and take care of the family when the time arises."

"I promise, father," said Charlus trying to hide his nervousness. As much as he didn't like it, there was no denying the fact that it was the eldest son that got to become the Heir Apparent of the family and future Lord. Only in rare cases did the elder son get passed over for the younger one and in this case. 

With a smile in return, Charlus put on the Heir ring on his right ring finger. The ring flashed and resized to fit his finger. It was a thin band made of platinum, with a small red diamond ring with the Potter crest on it.

"Congratulations, Heir Potter," said Bloodfang. "Please drop five drops of blood on this parchment. It scans the family magic present in your blood. It is just to confirm that the family magic has indeed accepted you."

Taking a deep breath, Charlus cut his palm and let the drops of blood fall on the parchment. Once done, Lily healed his cut with a gentle wave of her hand. The goblin looked at the writing on the parchment and frowned.

"This is most peculiar," he said, frowning, as he spoke to his assistant who was sitting next to him.

"Is something wrong, Master Bloodfang?" asked Lily nervously.

"Not really sure," said Bloodfang. "Charlus Potter has been accepted by the Potter family magic as the Heir Apparent, but there seems to be another active family magic present in his blood."

"Another?" asked James in surprise. "I'm guessing this isn't the dormant Gryffindor or Peverell family magic?"

"No, this is different. The Gryffindor and Peverell magic were combined with the Potter family magic when the lines were merged, but this is active" said Bloodfang, frowning. "Lady Potter, are you sure that you are a muggleborn? Have you had any indication to see if you were adopted?"

"Adopted?" asked Lily in surprise. "No, my parents had never said anything, but I'm afraid it is too late to find out as they are dead."

"Hmm," said the goblin. "If you are agreeable, I would like to perform a full blood ancestry test. We can only verify from the blood of the families we have as our clients and thanks to the increased security measures, we can trace your roots back up to three hundred years. It will reveal if you are indeed a muggleborn of if you are adopted with magical parents with family magic."

Lily looked at James who nodded as he himself was curious. Charlus and the twins had confused expressions on their faces. Bloodfang barked instructions to his assistant who brought a shimmering parchment to him.

"I must tell you that this test is expensive," he said. "Do you still want to go through with it?"

"Yes please," said Lily. She didn't say that at this point, she was curious too. She let several drops of blood fall on the parchment until the entire glowing parchment was covered in blood. The goblin dropped the parchment into a shimmering basin which looked similar to a Pensieve and started muttering in a strange language. After several minutes, the parchment glowed and floated out with writing written on it.

"Looks like I was right," said the goblin. "Look for yourself, Lady Potter."

Lily took the parchment with brimming curiosity and her eyes went wide when she saw it.

"Ashwood?" she whispered as Charlus, Harry and John looked at it too. It gave Lily's name along with the names of her grandparents. Unfortunately, they didn't know the name of her parents as they weren't registered at Gringotts.

"I remember reading about them when I was a child," said James with a frown. "They were supposed to have become extinct in the 1900s if I'm not mistaken after all the members of their family were murdered by the Gaunts. They are a Most Ancient and Noble House as well, said to have been descendant from Salazar Slytherin."

"Exactly," said Bloodfang. "The Ministry records state that Marvolo Gaunt Sr murdered all the members of the Ashwood family. The Ashwoods were a prominent family while the Gaunts were not. In fact, the Gaunts always claimed that they were the descendants of Salazar Slytherin, while the Ashwoods actually had proof of their claim of being related to Slytherin. The two families had always been bitter enemies, though the Ashwoods never considered the Gaunts worthy of being called their enemies, from what I am told. But in 1918, Marvolo Gaunt Sr was sentenced to the Dementor's kiss for the murder of all the members of the Ashwood family. The family has since been considered extinct, though it looks like a few of the members survived and fled underground."

"You were probably orphaned at an early age" continued James. "Something must have happened to your parents. Maybe your adoptive parents found you in an orphanage."

"I cannot believe this" whispered Lily. "All my life I have been ridiculed for being a muggleborn; I have consciously tried to mend my relationship with Petunia over the years and you tell me now that I am a pureblood? And that Petunia isn't my blood sister?"

Charlus, Harry and John were in shock as they stared at each other. Their mother's life had just been turned upside down and they didn't know what to do.

"Since the term of hundred years isn't over, the vaults are still present and haven't been turned over to the Ministry in the case of extinct families. You'll find that the wealth inside to be considerable" said Bloodfang. "The family rings should be inside as well as the magic of the rings will ensure that they are recalled after the death of the Lord or Lady."

"Thank you for your time, Master Bloodfang," said James. "We would like to see the Ashwood family vault."

Bloodfang nodded and the still shocked Potter family went to the cart and got in. They started moving and went deep underground. Harry knew from past experience that the Potter family vault too was deep inside the bank. Finally, they stopped and Griphook said, "Vault 127, Ashwood family vault"

They got down and everyone saw the crest on the great stone door. Two stone Ashwinders were facing each other with a large 'A' in the middle.

"These are very high-security vaults, similar to the Potter family vault," said Griphook. "A blood ward is in place, but Lord Augustus Ashwood had added some other ah, unique protections as well."

Just as Lily approached the door, the Ashwinders came to life. "Who sshall want to gain entry into the Asshhwood vault?" hissed the snake.

Lily hissed back, much to the shock of the goblin. "I am Lady Lily Potter, the last of the Assshwood line. Thessseee are my sonsss."

Charlus, Harry and John bowed. "I am John Sirius Potter" he hissed.

"I am Harry James Potter" hissed Harry.

”I am Charlus Remus Potter” hissed Charlus. 

Once Griphook disabled the Goblin wards, Lily pressed her hand to the stone, which sucked blood. Once she passed the blood ward, the door opened with a hiss, revealing a mountain of treasures and gold and books.

"He wasn't kidding when he said the Ashwoods were wealthy. Not as much as the Potters, but with careful planning and investments, it can be brought up to speed" said James.

Lily went inside and removed several books. She saw a pedestal which had a ring on it. She took the Heads' rings as well as the Heir ring and come out. Once again, they were seated in front of Bloodfang.

"Put it on, Lady Potter," said Bloodfang as he prepared the necessary documents which were supposed to be sent to the Ministry of Magic.

Lily took a deep breath and put on the ring. It was a platinum band with a blue diamond with the crest on it. It flashed and fit her finger as information flashed into her mind. She was now the Head of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Ashwood.

"Your turn, James," she said softly. While she was the Head of the family, James too was now the Lord, just like she was the Lady of House Potter. James took the ring and wore it. It took several seconds, but finally, it resized and fit him.

"John, the speech is the same for you," said James. "I hope you realise the magnitude of this. You will be responsible for your family in the future when you become Lord Ashwood. Do you understand?"

"Yes, father," he said, but John was bouncing with excitement. He took the Heir ring and placed it on the right ring finger. With a flash, it fit him. John couldn't stop smiling and his smile widened when he saw the beaming face of his twin brother. 

After thanking the goblin, they left the bank and headed to Ollivander's as they still had a wand to buy. When they entered, Mr Ollivander appeared suddenly from the other side, making the kids jump.

"Ah, I knew I would see you someday, Mr Potter," he said smiling at them. "James Potter, eleven inches, mahogany and dragon heartstring; excellent for Transfiguration, isn't it?"

"Yes, Mr Ollivander," said James with a small smile.

"Lily Potter, ten and quarter inches, willow and phoenix feather; excellent for charms."

After that, Ollivander measured Charlus and started handing out wands to them simultaneously. The wand pile grew larger and larger, but Ollivander seemed to get happier with each passing wand. James and Lily were now worried; their wands hadn't taken this long.

"An unusual combination, ashwood and unicorn feather, eleven inches," said Ollivander, giving it to Charlus. The boy took it and definitely felt a connection to it. “I think this is it” Charlus said. 

“very well. Curious....” Ollivander replies. The Potters then paid for the wand. 

After paying for the wands and buying the best wand holsters, the silent family of four flooed home, each lost in their thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: 
> 
> Charlus and the twins have the same birthday dates.


	4. Chapter 4 : Charlus Potter on the Hogwarts Express

The eldest Potter brother tapped his wand nervously against his thigh. This was the first time he had been away from his parents and brothers in years. 

"Come on Lee--let's see if this compartment's full yet," a voice said from behind the sliding door. Three people poked their heads in, one dark-skinned boy with curly hair and standing next to him were two identical red-haired boys with brown eyes and matching grins. ”Ah, hi Charlus! Should have known you would be here.” George said to his best friend. 

"I'm Lee by the way," the non-identical boy said, apparently he didn't know Charles had heard them--or he was just trying to be polite.

"Hi Fred, George, Lee. Do come in and make yourself at home," Charles answered calmly.

"Right, thanks mate--"

The four boys laughed and joked until there was another knock at the compartment door. Two girls opened it and peaked inside, "Is there room in here? We've just been kicked out of our compartment--figured out too late some jerks care Rosie has muggle blood!" A girl with brown eyes and long black braided hair declared fiercely. The other girl, Rosie, was blonde with brown eyes that darted quickly around the compartment, assessing them.

Lee and the twins didn't look as if they were going to say anything so Charles invited the girls in. The other three boys had taken up the seat across from Charles so the girls sat by him. "So who is it that doesn't like muggles? Just so I know who to avoid," Charles joked nervously, he didn't like the strange silence that had taken over the compartment.

"Nora Beaumont and Viola De Clare, we were fine until Rosie started to talk. They don't like muggles but I guess they know what the muggle word for healer is--and Rosie mentioned that her father is a doctor. And I'm Angelina Johnson by the way, and this is Rosie Watson."

"Well that's too bad, my mother was muggle-born and there's nothing wrong with that. You wouldn't think people'd be that small minded." Charles huffed. The wizarding world's blood purity stuff seemed just like racism in his opinion. Complete nonsense.

"Dad says muggles are just like wizards, just without magic. He thinks they're great actually, collects tones of elekriciy stuff."

"Electricity." Both Charles and Rosie said at the same time. They looked at each other and blushed.

"Right that--but it doesn't work because of all the magic around the house."

"Taking it apart doesn't help either, Fred, because he can't use magic to repair them and have them still work."

"So what sorts of jobs do wizards have? You said being a healer is like being a doctor, what about other things?" Rosie asked.

Now the tension in the room was broken and Lee shared that his father worked in the Department of Magical Games and Sports while the Weasley's father was the Head of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office. Angelina's mother was a chaser of the Hollyhead Harpies, an all-girls Quiditch team which lead to a long an exciting discussion about the magical sport.

The compartment opened again to admit a trolly where Charles bought six of every sweet to try so he could share with his friends. Rosie too had fun with the new magical sweets and was delightfully shocked when her chocolate frog jumped out of her hands and into Lee's mouth when he opened it to speak. They played a game where the person on your right chose a Bertie Bott's Everyflavoured Bean for you to eat and you had to guess which flavour it was.

The twins older brother Charlie stopped by to see how they were doing. In addition, many other couple of first year students came into Charles’s compartment and Charles was glad to see that most of them managed to hide their surprise at seeing they were in a compartment with 'Harry Potter's Older Brother'. Harry shouldn't have to face a bunch of people that gasped and gawked at him like he was some race exotic animal. Another Weasley brother stopped by to remind them to change into their robes and the girls left for the bathrooms for privacy.

Off the train a humongous man was waiting near a lake with some boats, that was how they were to get to the castle. "That's Hagrid," one of the twins whispered. "He got expelled a long time ago and Dumbledore kept him on as the groundskeeper."

"Our brother Charlie says he knows a lot about creatures and the forbidden forest."

"What'd he get expelled for?" Angelina asked.

"No one knows."

"Apparently it's the only thing he can keep his mouth shut about."

"Never tell Hagrid any secrets."

Charles was glad he wasn't the only one to gasp in awe at the beauty of the castle. The twins and Lee, who he shared a boat with, also wore astounded faces and Lee nearly fell out of the boat because he wasn't paying attention to Hagrid yelling "Duck!"

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid as he directed them to giant doors that seemed to be able to fit ten men stacked on top of eachother.

"Thank you, Hagrid . I will take them from here."

She pulled the door wide. The entrance hall was so big in it. The stone walls were lit with flaming torches like the ones at Gringotts , the ceiling was too high to make out, and a magnificent marble staircase facing them led to the upper floors.

They followed Professor McGonagall across the flagged stone floor. Charles could hear the drone of hundreds of voices from a doorway to the right -the rest of the school must already be here -- but Professor McGonagall showed the first years into a small, empty chamber off the hall. They crowded in, standing rather closer together than they would usually have done, peering about nervously.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw , and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rulebreaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

"I shall return when we are ready for you," said Professor McGonagall. "Please wait quietly." She left the chamber.

"How exactly do they sort us into houses?" he asked the twins who seemed to know a lot from their older brothers.

"Bill said he isn't allowed to tell--"

"--and Charlie was talking about some sort of surprise."

"Maybe we have to fight a troll--"

"--maybe they throw things at you to see which house you fit in--"

"Maybe we have to take a personality test," Rosie interjected.

"A what?" One of the twins asked. (Charles seriously needed to find some way to tell which one was which.)

"You know? Like the Myers Briggs test or something?" The twins stared at Rosie blankly until she sighed. "So you don't have that in the wizarding world? It can't be that then."

"They might not have heard of it, I doubt many eleven year olds know about it." Charles suggested, for once he knew what he was talking about. Him and Rosie explained the test to the rest of their small group and noticed some others listening in. It felt good to be the one explaining rather than being the one explained to Charles was used to explaining things to his brothers.

Shortly after Charles and Rosie finished the doors opened up once more and the formidable looking Professor McGonagall took them on to their new destination. She looked different, now that she was in her element and doing something she probably did every year. While meeting with Charles and his brothers she had been more frazzled, the old professor definitely hadn't expected to find three abused children while recruiting new students.

Oh my god did that hat just start singing?! The song was apparently about what traits each house valued and how they were all useful to the wizarding world in some way. Charles still wasn't sure which house he wanted. None of the sounded bad but according to his Mum's notes a lot of Death Eaters' families were in Slytherin House so Charles probably shouldn't be in that house in case some other student tried to get revenge if his parents had killed theirs in the war or something. All other houses seemed solid though, loyalty, bravery, and wit were all fine traits and none of his parents notes had warned him of anything from those houses.

Charles payed punctilious attention to the sorting, knowing what traits someone had or valued most could be a good factor in their personality and what friendship with them would be like. Still, you could only get so far with single parts of varied personalities.

"Anworth, Ralph."

"Ravenclaw!"

"Ashbridge, Jessalyn."

"Hufflepuff!"

"Atkins, Ophelia."

"Ravenclaw!"

And then the girl who bullied Rosie Watson out of her compartment because her father was a muggle. "Beaumont, Nora."

"Slytherin!"

Unlike with the other three students, who clapped loudly when someone was sorted into their house, the Slytherin's clapped in a polite, but reserved manner and Gryffindor House 'boo-'ed. Charles hoped it was because she was a bully and nor because she was Slytherin but based on his parents notes at how Gryffindor House treated Slytherins....

The first Gryffindor was "Berry, Alisha." and she got a loud cheer... perhaps because a Slytherin had been sorted directly before her? Or had her parents done something noteworthy?

Then three Hufflepuffs, "Bond, Billy," a name him and Rosie shared a private laugh over, and identical twin girls, "Brynn and Rowan Boyd."

The next girl, "Campbell, Pricilla" was sorted into Slytherin, and got more loud 'boo-'s from Gryffindor House. Yep, it was certainly a rivalry thing and not just because the first Slytherin girl was a blood purist.

"Chavez, Kiran." -Ravenclaw

"Cherry, Nicholas." -Gryffindor. The amount of cheering was consistent so it just appeared that Gryffindor House was more boisterous than the other three.

"Chudwell, Harold." -Slytherin. Were they going to do that everytime a Slytherin student was sorted? There were over a hundred kids here to sort- -they'd never be finished!

"Clark, Alexander." -Hufflepuff

"Contreras, Serenity." -Gryffindor

"Covington, Eleadora." -Slytherin

"De Clare, Viola." The other blood purist Charles knew kicked Rosie out of her apartment, was also sorted into Slytherin.

"Delafontaine, William." -Slytherin

"Dennison, Ceanna." -Slytherin

"Dewitt, Cecil." -Slytherin

"Diggory, Cedric." -Hufflepuff

"Discord, Niam." -Ravenclaw

"Donovan, Jasmin." -Gryffindor. Charles notice Rosie squirmed when that name was called and resolved to ask her about it later.

"Downries, Quinten." -Slytherin

"Edwards, Dylan." -Gryffindor

"Evafield, Ivy." -Hufflepuff

"Everbleed, Keanu." -Ravenclaw

What was kind of funny were the three names that followed being so similar.

"Farbridge, Tobias." -Hufflepuff

"Farraday, Bridgette." -Ravenclaw

"Farrington, Jonah." -Hufflepuff

"Figueroa, Mal." -Hufflepuff

"Fitzcharles, Gideon." -Slytherin

"Forrest, Natalia." -Slytherin

"Geulimja, Cassia." -Ravenclaw

"Goyle, Lauren." -Slytherin

"Griffin, Robert." -Gryffindor

"Griggs, Gabriella." -Ravenclaw

"Gramm, Faolan." -Gryffindor

"Grant, Blake." -Gryffindor

"Greaves, Genivire." -Hufflepuff and "Greaves, Georgiana." Another pair of twins to Hufflepuff? Or were they cousins? Unlike the Boyd girls they weren't identical so he couldn't tell.

"Hawkins, Gavin." -Gryffindor

"Hurst, Sergio." -Hufflepuff

Finally McGonagall called "Angelina Johnson" up to the Sorting Hat and immediately the hat yelled "Gryffindor!" And after that "Lee Jordan" was sorted into Gryffindor right behind her. Hopefully Charles got sorted into Gryffindor then, two of his friends were already there and Charles was certain the twins would be Gryffindor's as well.

"Justice, Alexis." -Gryffindor

"Kelly, Maria." -Gryffindor

"LeRouge, Serafina." -Ravenclaw

"Druzilla and Elvira Lestrange" got loud 'boo-'s from all three houses when they were both sorted into Slytherin. Curious, Charles filled those two names into the back of his head.

"Lovelace, Runa." -Ravenclaw

"Lovell, Ingrid." -Hufflepuff

"Lynx, Sakura." -Ravenclaw

"Mavis, Frances." -Hufflepuff

"McCarthy, Ryan." -Gryffindor

"Mercer, Alden." -Ravenclaw

"Merriweather, Nicolette." -Ravenclaw

"Montague, Graham." -Slytherin

"Noble, Maddox." -Gryffindor

"Ocella, Lucifer." -Slytherin. Lucifer? Did someone seriously name their kid Lucifer? Charles didn't believe in any particular religion but naming your son Lucifer? And of course he was sorted into Slytherin. *The last name is pronounced O-K-ella.

"Patel, Ali." -Hufflepuff

"Pierpont, Alma." -Slytherin

"Potter, Charles." And now it was Charles' turn. He wondered what would happen when the hat touched his head. It sometimes took a few seconds and other times a few minutes. How did the hat determine what kind of personality you had?

Well aren't you the inquisitive sort? Said the hat.

Charles nearly jumped, thankfully, what he liked to call his Dursley-training prevented him from showing his immediate emotional reaction. You can talk!

Well yes, you did hear me sing. Usually when someone can sing they can also talk. The hat snarked.

Charles thought about how he hadn't heard the hat talk to the other students but...he also hadn't spoken himself seconds ago. So you can read our minds? That's how you determine where we belong? Isn't that invasive? Can you tell others what you see in our heads? What about people who lie to themselves? How can you tell what someone's like in such a short amount of time? If someone would be hurt at home if they don't get sorted into a certain house do you sort them anyways? What if a person plans to commit a crime, do you tell a teacher? What if--

Calm down! I may be in your head but I can only answer one question at a time. Yes, I do read your mind and it is how I determine what house you belong to. I'm not sure how invasive it is, I'm a magical artifact, I don't have many personal opinions and this was what I was created for. No, I cannot tell others anything personal about the people I sort, the most I can say is what other houses students qualified for and even then I can only tell the Headmaster and the Head of House. People who lie to themselves often admit subconsciously what they feel and believe. I see everything at an extraordinarily fast rate. I take a person's feelings into account during their sorting. Most eleven year olds do not plan to commit crimes so the founders did not plan for that scenario, I'll tell you there are some things I wish I could say about certain students. Please, no more questions, I need to sort you before there is a hatstall , I haven't had one in decades and I want to reach a new record.

Charles did stay mostly silent (as silent as your thoughts could be) as he processed this new information. A hat could have goals? And kept records? So what house do I fit into?

The hat actually sighed inside his head before he answered. Well, you are extremely brave when it comes to protecting those you love and extraordinarily loyal to them as well. You have a ready mind, no doubt about that, and are also cunning in the way you plan things out. In reality, you could fit into any house, though you seem to have an aversion to being sorted into Slytherin due to the danger you could face there. You don't take unnecessary risk which could set you against Gryffindor, the only people you would take those sort of risk for are your brothers , so perhaps Hufflepuff? But you want to be seen so intelligent, adult-like. You hate being controlled. You aim to ruin anyone who wants to control you, Hufflepuff is more friendly than that. Ravenclaw would fit you well, you have always been an avid reader and student, with very realistic and cynical views of the world. But where would you fit well?

Charles paused. As long as the hat didn't place him into Slytherin he was sure he could do well in any house without much difficulty but....Mr.Hat? Wouldn't it be best to sort students somewhere they could grow, rather that somewhere that would mold them to be as they already are?

The hat chuckled. Oh you are clever! Hoping I would sort you into Gryffindor with your two friends? Charles mentally blushed. Of course he couldn't manipulate something that was reading his mind. Are you sure? Gryffindor is full of rowdy kids, you're the quiet sort who likes to blend into the background. Hufflepuff would make you comfortable, Ravenclaw would encourage your talents...but you're sure? Alright then! "Gryffindor!"

And his new house cheered for him as the inside of his robes turned to red and his tie turned to red and gold. Angelina and Lee had saved a seat for him and Noble Maddox clapped him on the back and said "Good, good man." As if he had done something other than put a hat on his head.

"Quean, Evie." -Hufflepuff

"Reynold, Ava." -Joined them at the Gryffindor table within three seconds. Charles wondered at that, were these people's personalities just not that deep or was it something else that caused the hat to sort quickly?

"Richfield, Royce." -Slytherin

"Robshaw, Sebastian." -Ravenclaw

"Rowley, Imogen." -Ravenclaw

"Rutherfield, Kate." -Slytherin

"Savoy, Lillian." -Ravenclaw

"Scott, Zelda." -Gryffindor

"Shawcross, Ethalind." -Slytherin

"St.Clair, Preston." -Ravenclaw

"Steele, Agnes." -Gryffindor

"Steward, Liam." -Hufflepuff

"Stone, Noah." -Gryffindor

"Strain, Mansfield." -Hufflepuff

"Stuart-Lane, Andres." -Ravenclaw

"Topper, Emily." -Gryffindor

"Tudor, Felicity." -Hufflepuff

"Wakefield, Geoffrey." -Slytherin

And finally -- "Watson, Rosamund." So her first names wasn't just Rosie? Interesting. The hat sat on her head for so long people started murmuring, "Hatstall?" "Just a minute longer and it'll be a hatstall." "Did you know Professor McGonagall was a hatstall?" "Well so was Professor Flitwick." But then the hat yelled "Gryffindor!" And to Charles' relief his friend was sorted into his house. He had saved a seat for her, om his right and across from Angelina, who had saved two seats for the twins, Lee was on his left.

"Isn't that just brilliant? We're all together now! I'm sure the twins will be in Gryffindor, all three of their brothers were--and their parents." Rosie said in a rush as she settled into her seat.

And she was right "Warrington, Cassius" joined the Slytherin table right before "Weasley, Fred" and "Weasley, George" joined the Gryffindor table. Feeling a lot more settled now that his friends were sorted into the same house as him, Charles watched the last four people get sorted.

"White, Chilton." -Ravenclaw

"Wood, Harriet." - Was welcomed into Gryffindor by an older student with similar features who Charles assumed must be her older brother or perhaps a close cousin.

"Wraith, Misty." -Ravenclaw

"York, Lawrence." -Ravenclaw

"Ah, a new batch of students to teacher, beautiful as always. Now I hope you'll all wait a while longer while I give a short speech. Ignoramus. Squish. Weirdo. Channeling. There it is--now onto the feast!"

Charles was even more certain Dumbledore was senile, first he leaves three magical children with relatives that dislike magical and never check up on them and now...whatever that was? Whatever. That was a long sorting. Nearly a hundred kids. And they did this every year after a long train ride before the students were allowed to eat?  
Wow.

He barely payed attention to the leaving speech which basically said the Forbidden Forest was forbidden (no duh) and a few more items were banned (Charles had no idea what they were so it was safe to say they didn't concern him). And now they were supposed to get up and sing the school song?! It also happened to be the lamest school song ever but what did Charles know, he was only eleven.

-~-~

Charles was put in a dorm with the Fred and George Weasley, Lee Jordan and Faolan Gramm. There was a notice on the door that said any strong objections to roommates should be settled tonight, you could only be rehoused at the start, middle and end of a school year, otherwise you were stuck with your roommates.

"You gonna fawn over my little brother? Because I find that quite annoying." Charles hoped this one question would root out any undesirable people that he wouldn't be able to deal with until the Winter Hols. If they were going to fawn over Harry they were annoying. If they weren't going to fawn over Harry but objected to him then they would probably voice it. Eleven year olds didn't have much tact.

"No. Harry Potter may be a savior but he's also a person."

Satisfied, Charles choose the bed closest to the door, you never new when you would have to flee a room or situation. Tomorrow was a Saturday, that would give him time to familiarize himself with the castle. That shouldn't be hard, his father had a lot of notes written by him and his friends about where things were in the castle and had apparently written a map that they lost. There were four copies, one for each of the Marauders. One was in the Potter Heirlooms Vault which sucked because Charles wouldn't be able to bring anything out of that vault until he completed his OWLS. One was in Caretaker Filtch's Office as Sirius Black had lost his on purpose because he didn't want to put it in the Black Heirlooms Vault. Two more were hidden around the school; Peter Pettigrew's had been hidden in strange room that disappeared and reappeared if you passed it three times, and Remus Lupin's was in someplace called the Shrieking Shack where the Marauders had practiced their Animagus forms.

He was so tired he fell asleep almost immediately while thinking of what he would write in his letter to Harry and John tomorrow. The oldest Potter brother didn't even have time to reflect on how today was the first day he hadn't spent worried about his brothers in some way or another.


	5. Chapter 5 : Potter twins’ Hogwarts Letters

It was a very exciting day in the Potter household when John and Harry received their Hogworts letter. Oh, yes, and Harry as well; their parents were very proud. James went on and on about Gryffindor, his old house, and his quidditch days. With the growing excitement building up in the potter family, the family of five geared up for another round of shopping for school supplies at Diagon Alley. 

——————- 

Platform 9¾ bustled with activity once again as close-to-tears parents bid farewell to their eye-rolling children, hopping eagerly onto the train as soon as they could extract themselves from their mother's death grip.

For little Harry James Potter, among multiple others, this year would be his first year at Britain's most prestigious magic school, Hogwarts, and the first year away from the constant presence of his overprotective parents...into the constant care of his overprotective brothers. Harry resisted urge to sigh loudly, at least there will only be two of them at the one time. As much as I love them, seriously, it gets annoying...

Apart from their physical appearance, constantly bearing over the youngest Potter's shoulder was one of the few other traits the other two Potter brothers shared.

"Dad, Mom, I'll be okay. John and Charlus will be there to look after me,". 

“That’s right, Harry and John will be quite safe with me at Hogwarts” said Charlus, now a third year Hogwarts student. 

"John, take care of your brother." His mum said.

"Of course mother." John said. He already planned to do just that.

"Harry, stick close to John." His father said.

"Okay daddy."

The whistle on the train blew startling Harry. John wrapped a comforting arm around his brother. It worked to help him relax.

“Alright, Harry, John, if you need anything from me, I will be up front on the train with the Weasley twins and Lee Jordan. I trust that you guys will be able to find your own compartment?” said Charlus. 

“Yup,” chorused the twins. 

"Hurry and get on the train boys." They nodded and ran onto the train.

The potter twins found an empty compartment. John didn't let Harry pick up either trunks and without their father or godfather's help, he couldn't lift it. Luckily two red headed twins came to the rescue

Eventually, the twins were joined by Ron, Hermione and Neville in their compartment.


	6. Chapter 6: Sorting Ceremony

The group of friends had finally gotten settled into their compartment and the train had taken off.

"So Ron, which house do you think you will be in?" Harry asked Ron.

“Gryffindor," Ron replied without hesitation. "My whole family has been in Gryffindor. What about you two?"

"Don't care as long as we are together," John replied for them both. Harry flashed him a small smile.

"You guys really close then?"

"Harry is and always will be my best friend. I love him and will always take care of him," John said with much force and conviction, while Harry just blushed.

"You don't have to take care of me; I can take care of myself," Harry muttered. "You're my best friend too," He added at the expression on John's face.

Ron just looked bemused and John chose to explain. "Mum and Dad didn't know that there were two of us, Harry was smaller and right behind me so when they did the scans they only ever saw me, the healers also explained that our heartbeats were in sync, another reason why they didn't spot him. When we were born Harry was almost half my size, though he finally seems to be catching up a little," John looked at Harry appraisingly. Harry just blushed again and stuck his tongue out at his brother. "Harry gets sick a lot easier than most, so he has to be very careful, like wearing a warming charm when he flies and stuff like that."

"Just tell everyone why don't ya," Harry glared at his brother. "I repeat I can take of myself."

A few hours later they arrived in Hogsmead, and after hearing the call "Fir's years o'er he'r," shouted by a giant of a man, they gathered into a couple boats and started their journey across the lake getting their first glimpse of the castle that was to be their school for the next seven years.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Many excited first years were gathered in the entrance waiting for the deputy headmistress to usher them into the great hall for sorting, most of them were staring at Harry and his brother.

After a small scandal which involved Draco Malfoy trying to befriend Harry but only resulted in Draco being insulted, Professor McGonagall soon returned to usher the first years into the Great Hall.

"Alright," she said when they were all gathered, "when I call your name you will come up and take a seat on the stool and put the sorting hat on. After you are sorted you will join your house tables."

“Abbott, Hannah” - “Hufflepuff”

“Bones, Susan” - “Hufflepuff”

“Boot, Terry” - “Ravenclaw”

“Finnegan, Seamus” - “Gryffindor”

“Granger, Hermione” - “Gryffindor”

The girl grinned from ear to ear waved at her friends and went to sit at her house table with the other first years.

“Longbottom, Neville” - “Gryffindor”

“Weasley, Ronald” - “Gryffindor”

“Malfoy, Draconis” - “Slytherin”

“Parkinson, Pansy” - “Slytherin”

This went on for a few minutes with the rest of Hogwarts students. Then finally, “Potter, John” was called by McGonagall.

At this name the hall went absolutely silent. When the hat was placed on his head, John found himself having a bit of a conversation with it.

“Well, well, the next generation of Potter's are finally here; and oh look at that, I get two of you how exciting, now where should I put you, any thoughts perhaps?” The sorting hat asked.

“I don't care, as long as you keep us together, my brother needs me and I won't be separated from him.” John replied.

“Well that remains to be seen, but I'll take extra care with him next. Let's look at you shall we, you definitely have loyalty in spades but I don't think Hufflepuff is quite the right fit, your very smart, but again Ravenclaw is still not the right fit. You would do well in Slytherin, but I think that you may just be too open with your emotions. I guess it better be GRYFFINDOR!” The last part being shouted for everyone to hear.

The Gryffindor table erupted into shouts and applause at this, and John was welcomed to his new house table with much enthusiasm. “Good job little brother,” Charlus said. Then Professor McGonagall called “Potter, Harry”.

Harry walked up and as soon as he took his step he tripped and started to go backwards. John had basically flown from where he was sitting and caught his brother.

"Harry are you alright?" John asked in a slightly panicked voice.

"Yeah." Harry said quietly.

He sighed and looked down at his brother. "Harry you should be more careful."

"I know. Um John?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you let go of me so then I can get up?" He asked.

"Sure." He let go and then helped his little brother up.

Since he was in his protective older brother mode, he picked his brother up and placed him on the stool and placed the hat on him. The whole hall was in shock.

Harry then had a mini conversation with the hat.

“Ah ha,” the voice said in his head. “The twin, I had a nice chat with your brother, he was most adamant that you two not be separated. What do you think?”

“I belong with my brother.” Harry replied in his head.

“You do now huh, well let's just take a look shall we? You are very smart you could go in Ravenclaw, your loyalty to your brother and your friends assures that you would do well in Hufflepuff, and the mask you wear assures you would do well in Slytherin; but I have to say the bravery you exhibit everyday is staggering, so I say without a doubt you most definitely belong in GRYFFINDOR!” The last word being said out loud for the entire hall to hear.

“We got both potters!” The entire Gryffindor house cheered.

John picked Harry up yet again and carried him over to the table. Those who saw Harry's face noticed that he was pouting. Mcgonagall finished the sorting and they all listened to the welcoming speech.

Soon, the sorting ceremony continued with the remaining few students.

After a scumptious feast, the students were then led back to their respective dorms for a well deserved sleep and rest.


End file.
